


Quantum Refrigerator Theoretics

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I needed a pickmeup so here we are, This is just pure nonsense okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: "Where does the food go when we can't see it?"





	Quantum Refrigerator Theoretics

**Author's Note:**

> I have /no idea/ okay

"So like…" Yang starts, droopily lifting her arm up into the air above herself and confirming her continued survival in the dead hot air, from where she lay on the floor on her side in front of Blake's bunk. "when you close the fridge door right, and the food's in there and the light goes off on the inside but like, does it stay in there or is the food only there when we look at it?" 

Weiss groans, hiding in the farthest, darkest spot in her bed away from the window and the sunlight filtering in brightly through the curtains unrelenting. "It's far too hot to think about things." 

"C'mon Weiss, you're smart. Explain me the thing." 

"Zero out of every five people named Weiss Schnee agree that they should do anything at all. Ever. In this heat wave. Furthermore, experts recommend that you go ahead and get fought. Sources cited: Me."

"Let Weiss be, she's clearly melting into a puddle." Blake interjects. They lay comfortable on their back, propped up by multiple pillows into a position suitable for reading a nice book. 

"Oh har har." 

Yang tilts her head back staring upside down at Blake not at all bothered by the weather and has a lightbulb inspiration moment. "Hey Blakey?" 

Blake doesn't look away from their book. "No you're not allowed to try and absorb my heat acclimation using osmosis." 

"Blegh… you suck." She turns fully onto her back and splays out her arms. "But where does the food go Blake?" .

"In the fridge." 

"It's already there, where does it go when no one's around to see it?" 

"The same place the sound goes when the tree falls." 

"Oh," Yang nods understanding. "so Atlas." 

Weiss scoffs. "You mean 'atlantis'" 

"Neither of those are real places Weiss, we've been over this." 

"I'm from Atlas, you know!" Now Weiss sits up bristling at the weaponized nonsense pointed in her direction. 

"Ooh, cryptids are hot." 

Blake drops their book to sit up properly and look at Weiss. "You look like you exist, but how can we be sure?" 

"Are we really doing this right now, Belladonna?!" 

"All you need to do is prove to us that you are a plausible concept." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"Uh, a court sentence of the grounds of suspected tangibility fraud? That's how it works right?" Yang hasn't quite gotten to reading her hunter's handbook in full yet.

"Umm guys…" Ruby peeks down from her top bunk at her friends worriedly. "Professor Goodwitch already grounded us from extradimensional vigilantism once this semester. Can we not be yelled at again please?"


End file.
